The Broken Maiden
by IdrisandGreenleaf's
Summary: "Her hazel eyes did not hold the same spirit she once held, she was awfully pale for an elf, and the ugly scar that ran at the side of her body was a painful reminder of her failure to save everyone around her from certain suffering. She hated her image." Battle of The Five Armies AU. (Original title: Heart By Heart)
1. Bound to You

**A Thousand Memories**

**Chapter One: Bound To You**

Tauriel weeped as she cradled the body of Kili Oakenshield in her arms. She mourned for the loss of a warrior, fiercely loyal to his kin, and she cried because for someone who had given her the will to fight when she thought defeat was inevitable, he did not deserve the fate he had received. Although his feelings were not returned by Tauriel, she had still maintained a strong friendship throughout the course of the war, never faltering.

"This isn't a broken heart, this is just I mourning for the loss of a good friend. Don't you dare be indifferent because you, my lord-" She practically spat the words out like poison, "Have seen loss and suffering too!"

Tauriel did not direct the words to the snowy breeze that billowed around her, but to the Elvenking himself who stood behind her. The King was lost for words, and he couldn't deny that he slightly felt ashamed of himself for being so ignorant to the suffering around him.

Thranduil watched the grief pour out of the elleth, his face ashen from the battle he had just fought. His eyes were clouded with an old grief that spoke many words. The Elvenking couldn't help but stand there. He knew if he offered her words of comfort she would not register them. His usually steely facade had crumbled, and underneath all the fine armour and the crown he wore on his head, stood a soul shadowed with the past.

"I-" He started, but his voice died out with the wind. He shut his eyes for a brief moment to compose himself before willing himself to continue. This time. stronger, he said, "I have lifted your banishment from Mirkwood and I grant you the permission to return home whenever you please. Your position with the guard will still be yours and...due to these events you may rest as long as you wish." He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped himself, for he had nothing left to say apart from, "I shall take my leave."

With that said the Elvenking gave a gesture of blessing and turned away from her and walked the direction from which he came from. Tauriel watched him until he was no longer in her line of sight.

The sun had started to sink, and the stars had started to climb. Soon came two dwarves to collect Kili's body from her. Seeing that she was injured and immobile, they offered to help her get her medical attention.

"It isn't wise to stay up here m'lady, They say old souls come and wander here at night and posses those who dare stay in the ruins. If you could just wait, we shall come for you and bring you to the nearest Healing station." One said, genuinely concerned for the she-elf.

She kindly declined, despite the chill of the weather starting to creep through her bones, "I must stay." She declared firmly.

The dwarves shared a look, silently contemplating with each other if they should go against her wishes and help her. But after a few moments. they bowed their heads and walked away with the body of Kili, leaving her in the fading light.

She did yearn to say yes, but she knew she couldn't regret that decision, for it is best they leave her there.

When darkness completely fell, her companion wasn't anywhere to be seen, and she had wondered if Legolas had left her. The pain slowly seeped into every nerve, and she was having a hard time to keep her eyes open. She stifled her whimpers and gained some self-control .

Snow had started to fall, and Tauriel had no choice but to lie down and brace herself. The pain reached maximum and she really couldn't find herself to move. She squeezed her eyes shut and just hoped she would die before anyone finds her.

Before my last breath I curse you she-elf of Mirkwood to never love again, for those who are close thy heart shall suffer with pain or death!

The memory hit her like a bright flash of light. The curse that the Orc had set upon her before she drove her dagger into his heart. "No!" Tauriel cried out, wanting to rid of the words and the memory from her mind, her life. Pain wracked her body and her lungs were screaming for air.

Kili was the first victim of her curse, and she vowed he would be the last. She could not bare Legolas being the next one, it would completely crush her soul.

Suddenly she heard faint footsteps, and all hope of not being found slowly shrunk away. Tauriel could not move to hide somewhere and so she had no choice but to stay still, praying that the cover of night will help her.

"Tauriel!" Someone cried out. They continued to call her name, and they also got closer and closer buy the second. Tauriel knew who was calling her name. It both warmed her soul yet pierced her heart.

Although she knew it was going to be excruciatingly painful, she made an attempt to move. Her arms slowly extended in front of her. Using the ground for support, she dragged herself ever so slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

A sharp shoot of pain shot up her whole body, and she cried out loudly, immediately giving away to where she lay.

"I can hear her! Hurry!"

She choked out her despair, quickly thinking of something to do before they could find her. She couldn't hurt them but she could…

Hurt herself.

Slowly reaching for the last dagger she had, she unsheathed it. Tauriel took a deep shaky breath and opened her eyes, taking one last look at the forest of stars that shone up in the sky, and she faintly smiled, knowing that she will soon be joining them.

With one last draw of breath she plunged the dagger into her side, making no attempt to hide the gut wrenching scream that escaped her mouth. Her arms fell limp to the sides. She hoped that when they found her, it would like someone else had stabbed her.

It was a selfless move, it had to be done she told herself.

Dark spots started to obscure her vision, and the stars above started swirling and swirling. Her eyes slowly started to close, as she pulled out the dagger from her flesh.

"Tauriel! No!"

Her eyes shot open in time to see Legolas fall on his knees. She watched as in great haste he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her body, and he cradled her in his arms.

"Get healers up here as fast as you can!" He told one of his escorts, and to the other he commanded, "Search the area if there is anyone else here, do not kill them upon sight but bring them to me."

The elves raced away to do what they were told. Legolas hugged Tauriel tighter in attempt to keep her warm, not caring if her blood was soaking his tunic. His heart dropped and his soul swelled in anger and panic swallowed him. He could see her fading quickly.

She smiled; Tauriel was glad she would not die alone. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Legolas gave her a weak smile in return, trying to stay strong for her.

"Remember the first time I met you?" She said, her voice so quiet Legolas had to lean in a little. He smiled at the memory of a young, red haired elleth caked in mud and leaves, running through the forest, with another blonde elf pursuing her, extremely annoyed.

"You jumped on me." He deadpanned, although the small smile on his face told differently. Tauriel shook her head and smiled, remembering the big lecture her adoptive mother gave her after she had caught Tauriel putting Legolas in a headlock.

"The King wasn't particularly pleased either." She said, "I can still remember the smug look on your face when I unwillingly apologized to you."

"I also then remember how, after we somehow became good friends, you read your favourite poem to me." He said, "It was like hearing an orc read poetry."

When he waited for a witty remark from her, he was met with silence. He looked down and saw that her eyes were starting to close.

"Open your eyes Tauriel, stay with me!" Legolas cried and pleaded her, although he could hear her heart slow by the moment, and her breaths shorten.

With the hand that Legolas didn't grasp she reached out and cupped his face, feeling the warmth of him for one last time. He leaned in and captured her mouth in a sweet, desperate kiss. She choked out the two words with her sobs.

" _Illume_."

Then, her hand fell limp and crashed onto the ground, her eyes shut and her last breath of air fell from her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas<strong>

She was still alive, he could feel her pulse, but it was heartbreakingly slow. The cold creeped upon him, but he had learnt not to let it get to him.

She said always, He thought. Something swelled up in him, and he knew he wasn't just going to lose her. For a long period of time his heart was buried in dust after his Mother's death. It wasn't until Tauriel came along, that he decided to open up his heart once more. He would give everything to be with her.

Legolas could feel her soul slipping from his grasp. His heart beat quickened as her's slowed. His head whipped to his left as he saw his two cousins, Faeron who was a practicing healer and Faeron's younger brother, Nethraunien accompany him.

"_Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar Tauriel_." He said to the she-elf, not caring if anyone heard his words.

"You must let her go Legolas." Faeron said, trying to pry Legolas away from the body., "We must bring her down to the tent, for we cannot do our work here. An evil presence lurks in the shadows. We must be quick." Faeron urged.

"Then let it be I who carries her." Legolas demanded, keeping a tight grip on Tauriel. Faeron, who didn't exactly support the idea, nodded his consent and stepped back. Legolas slowly got up and carefully adjusted the position of Tauriel in his arms before they started running out of the ruins.

"_Uuma dela_" Nethraunien said, trying to ease the tension from Legolas, "She has a strong soul, she will live if we act fast. Lord Elrond is here, he will help us."

The moon hung upon the sky, hiding behind the clouds, as if it were deeply saddened by the sight below him. Those who survived the battle was out on the fields, burning the bodies of the enemies, whilst others scouted for the bodies of their allies to give them a prepare them for burial, they also looked for anyone who had survived.

A strange presence lurked around the battlefield. Death breezed around the bodies, sickeningly delighted at the pleasure of dragging souls to the eternal lands. Death had many eyes, and he saw that Tauriel's soul was leaving her, but her body held a vice grip on her, and so he stopped for awhile to wait to see the fate of the she-elf. Curious, he followed the trio into the tent.

The trio reached the tent to where Lord Elrond waited. Legolas dashed in quick and gently placed Tauriel on the table. As soon Legolas stepped away, Elrond, Faeron and Nethraunien got to work.

"Draw some of my strength and give it to her." Legolas suggested, desperate. Elrond shook his head and exhaled.

"That would be dangerous Legolas, and could affect you later in life." Elord said, disapproving of the idea, "I suggest you step outside, for this clearly upsets you."

Although he knew it was petulant of him to do so, he got irrationally angry, but he kept his cool and said, "It is fine, I wish to stay here by her side."

Elrond internally sighed and nodded his consent, and then he turned to continued to assist the two brother's who were mixing potions and herbs for Tauriel. Legolas watched at the side, praying to the spirits of Valar that Tauriel will be okay.

"The stab wound is deep." Faeron said, his voice grave. "Nethranuien, you must go and find many bandages as you can, for she is losing a lot of blood. Some of her bones are also broken." Nethranuien dashed out of the tent as soon of the words left Faeron's mouth.

Faeron looked sorrowfully at his cousin, who sat on the floor with his head upon his knees. This was a new sight for Faeron, because out of the trio, Legolas was always the strong one, the optimistic one. He got the two brother's out of trouble, he aided them when the Brother's needed it the most. Faeron was indebted to Legolas.

Then Faeron glanced at the elf maiden, who lay unmoving, pale. This was the maiden Legolas had always talked about in adornment, with love and passion. If she was worthy enough to capture the heart of the Elf Prince, Faeron was determined not to fail his cousin. He was going to try everything in his power to save her.

It was time to return a favour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tauriel<em>**

She walks in darkness, but she hears the living world.

"She is weak, her soul is holding on for dear life." Someone says, their voice like a distant echo. She feels a cool cloth being pressed on her head, slightly putting relief on her burning head, and she whimpers in satisfaction.

"She responds well to the medicine, but I'm afraid she won't be awake for some time. Her body will be comatosed, but we do not know how long for." Another says, and Tauriel swears she knows that voice.

She feels someone grasp her hand, a familiar warming touch. Legolas she cries out, but it does not come out of her mouth, "Will she be alright?" he asks, his voice cracking. He has been crying.

"Yes, she will be fine, but at dawn we must ride back to Mirkwood, for she needs a proper bed to lie on. It will make the healing process easier." They pause for a short while, "I must go and tend to other's. Excuse me." and she heard the person leave the tent.

"Diola lle" Legolas says, the sincerity thick in his voice. Tauriel hears some shifting around and hears Legolas and another elf exchange words ever so quietly, their murmurs echoing through her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a powerful presence come into the tent. She yearns to open her eyes, but she couldn't. It seemed like when she tried to reach out, her hand crumbled into ash. Whoever this person was, they clearly wanted her to waken, but her body had shut down, blocking all attempts to wake Tauriel up.

"Mithrandir," Legolas starts, surprised, "I thought you had gone to Lothlorien straight after the battle?"

Gandalf? What is he doing here?

The old wizard gave a hearty chuckle, "Why should I leave when I am needed here? Lady Galadriel is patient, she would not mind a small delay."

After a few moments of small talk, the wizard turned his attention to Tauriel. Suddenly, his joyful eyes turned grave, and his lips wore a small frown. Legolas, who had not missed Gandalf's sudden change of move tensed. "What is wrong?"

Gandalf moved closer to the body. He reached out to hover his hand over her body. A certain darkness drifted out of her, and the wizard tensed, a sense of foreboding swelling in his chest. Tauriel could feel the pull, and it felt foreign, nothing she had ever felt before.

"It seems," Gandalf said, his voice melancholy, "that there was something evil placed within her. There is no wickedness in her soul, but something like a curse hangs over her head. An irreversible one."

* * *

><p>-<em><strong> Legolas<strong> _-

The air felt heavy and thick as the words sank. Processing the whole thing, Legolas looked at the wizard, disconsolate. The news had hit the prince like a hard blow to the chest. Faeron, who had watched the whole thing unfold, placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder, though it felt static and heavy on Legolas, but he did not say anything.

"Did Elrond not see this?" Faeron asked, "He seemed troubled, but we did not ask him why."

"I did see it." Elrond said, all three turned around as he entered the tent, his face grave, "That is why I summoned Mithrandir. It is beyond my power to release her from the curse. She is bound in chains."

Legolas finally spoke up, "What kind curse is it. Do you know?"

Mithrandir sighed, "No. Whoever put it there must have great knowledge in dark magic, for there is a block to it. I cannot reach it myself. Though, I can aid you by making the curse dormant. But this all I can do."

Elrond frowned, "How? The only way is to…"

"Erase a majority of her memories." The wizard finished for him. Faeron gasped and Legolas paled. Elrond squeezed his eyes shut, as if to ward off a bright light.

Legolas felt utterly useless, and he wished he could find someway to help Tauriel. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair from her eyes. This wasn't going to be an easy recovery, he could tell, but he had to be strong for her. Legolas' wished he could find an optimistic thought, but he knew he'd be lying to himself if he did.

"I will only be ridding 200 years worth of memories. The curse will only work if she knows of it. Part of it is supposed to torment her soul and drive her to madness; This is the part I can only remove so to say. She will still be the Tauriel you know, but pieces of the past shall have to be left behind." Gandalf explained to them, trying to soothe their worry.

"Can her memories be regained again?" Faeron asked. The wizard shook his head.

"She cannot. However I shall fuse the past and present together and mix some memories up so she does not suspect anything. Tauriel will be a little confused for awhile, and it will seem like she has completely forgotten everything, but she will settle down after a month or two. You must help her in this."

Legolas tore his gaze away from Tauriel and looked at Gandalf, "Do you swear that no harm shall come to her?"

Gandalf wasn't one to lie, "No, I cannot swear. She is already harmed, she is damaged. I am only parting half of the curse from her. It is her fate, I do not know what the future will hold for her."

Elrond, who saw that the Prince was slowly destroying himself with worry, said, "Legolas, I'm afraid you must leave for just a while whilst Gandalf performs the operation. You must rest."

The prince shook his head and insisted, "I stay here, I refuse to leave her side."

"Lord Elrond is right, you must rest. Tomorrow you can be with her every moment as we ride back to Mirkwood. We must respect his wishes." Faeron said, slowly prying Legolas from the tent. Legolas yanked his arm from Faeron's grasp.

"Legolas!" The prince turned around and saw his Father standing behind him, "Go outside, now!" Thranduil demanded, sharply.

Legolas begrudgingly listened to his Father and took his leave, Faeron following him. Before he left, however, Gandalf grabbed his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze, optimism bright in his eyes, "Do not fear Legolas, I will give her the best care I can."

He released his grip on the prince. Legolas took one, last lingering glance at Tauriel before leaving the tent, Faeron following him out.

Elrond walked over and stood beside Thranduil. They watched as Gandalf prepared himself for the operation, grabbing herbs and pulling out books from the shelves, placing them on the table beside where Tauriel lay.

"How long?" Elrond asked Thranduil.

"I do not know. I was ignorant and thought it was only a ghost of love. But when I saw the amount of love he held for her in his eyes, I realised that it was real. It was like the love I shared with his Mother." Thranduil said, wistfully. Elrond just simply nodded his head, satisfied with the answer.

The wizard had finished preparing, he turned to the two elves.

"I feel a familiar presence in the room." Gandalf said, narrowing his eyes at the corner of the tent. He saw a slight shadow, although no one was standing there. A mocking laugh echoed in his ears, and suddenly he knew who it was.

"He is here. He can feel her body leave her soul." Mithrandir said. Elrond had straightened up, and Thranduil suddenly paled.

Death watched as slight fear gripped their souls. Especially the Elvenking. Death remembered the great elf who had fallen on his knees and begged for the soul of his wife. Death contemplated whether he should spare the young elleth whom the prince loved, but since he had nothing else to do,he stood back and watched the wizard attempt to save her.

"He is amused," Mithrandir said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Show yourself!"

Death smirked. As tempted as he was, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Instead, he spoke, intending to mock them.

"_The more you fool around trying to get me to show myself, the more chance that Tauriel will die_." Death said, darkly amused, he turned to Elrond, "_Although you Elrond, son of Eärendil, may foresee the future, I can see her whole life. You fear to tell these men, especially the young prince of her fate._"

Although a strong feeling of foreboding rose up in Gandalf, he asked, "What will be the fate of Tauriel, The Dark Lord of Spirits?"

Death chuckled, "_Oh you are fooling no one Olórin. You and I both know what will happen if you wipe the memories of her. The curse has one task, and it will not rest until it has completely destroyed her_." Death turned to Thranduil, "_And you Thranduil, son of Oropher, will suffer greatly if you let her walk free_"

Thranduil finally spoke up, refusing to believe him. "You may be The Dark Lord of Spirits, but we shall not fall under your ruse."

Death almost sounded bored, "_Oh I do not lie. Just kill her and you may all be liberated from such darkness. You are too fond of the she-elf._"

Mithrandir was getting angry, "Go! For you only cause trouble!"

Death sighed, and shook his head. "_I shall take my leave. But remember, It was I who warned you of this great danger. I can see myself coming back soon._"

Death vanished and the warmth was suddenly back in the room. The mocking laugh of the Dark Lord echoed in their minds. All three men were left struck in silence.

Mithrandir was the first to move, although himself was disheartened.

"Let us begin."

* * *

><p>"You know, we could go and visit the people of Esgaroth and see how they are." Faeron suggested, trying to distract Legolas from his grief. But the Prince stayed awfully silent, staring up at multitude of stars.<p>

"Stars, are a strange thing." Legolas mused, his voice distant, "I always thought they were a thing of beauty. But now I see them as a cold, distant light that not even the greatest can hope to reach."

Faeron contemplated his answer, "Yes…" he started, slowly, "But they can also give hope and light into those whose hearts are heavy with grief. They are wishes that many people have made." He paused, waiting for a reply. Instead he received silence, and he gave an exasperated sigh, "Come on Legolas! I do not know Tauriel as much as you do, but I am definitely sure she would be cross with you for wallowing in grief!"

"She would also want you to be strong for her," Another voice added. The two elves turned around and saw Nethraunien walk over to them.

Legolas looked at both of his cousins, currently wishing he had their optimism, "You are right." Legolas admitted. Finally, after a few moments he decided, "Alright then. Let us go to Dale."

The trio walked to the area where the horses were kept. Although the entrance to the Dale was a short distance, they were tired and weary from the Battle, especially Legolas who was both emotionally and physically drained.

They mounted their horses and set off. After about five minutes they arrived at the gates of Dale. The stench of death still lingered in the air, and a few bodies still laid around. The three rode through the paths, their way lit by the few lanterns that hung around on trees and on windows.

Faeron and Nethraunien could not help but cover their noses because of the after scent of war. Legolas, however, was used to the smell, and through the years he learnt how to deal with the awful scent and learnt to block unwanted scents.

The trio eventually spotted who they were looking for. They dismounted from their horses and set off up the path by foot. Bard, who was tending to the injured, saw the the three come up to him, and he stopped what he was doing and went over the greet the elves.

"Good Evening, what brings you to Dale at such late hour?" Bard asked, as he shook all their hands.

"We have come to check on your welfare to see your people are." Faeron said, as all four started walking up the path. Nethraunien, who was only 76 years old, could not help but almost gag at the sights before him and roll his eyes at a woman who pleaded for his aid. Legolas shot a cautious glare at his younger cousin and discreetly kicked him in the shin. Faeron and Bard were completely oblivious to this situation as they were ahead, talking away.

"Ouch!" Nethraunien exclaimed, glaring at Legolas, "What was that for?"

"That was for you being so childish. Grow up and get used to the sight. Besides, you have tended to the injured, what makes these surroundings worse?" Legolas snapped at him.

Nethraunien shrugged his shoulders and said, nonchalantly, "The conditions," he leaned forward towards Legolas' ear and whispered, "Were a lot cleaner."

Legolas, who made no attempt to be discreet this time, kicked him in the shin once again, much harder. "Do not be callous. Dolle naa lost."

"Whatever," The young elf grumbled, sulking at the fact of being chastised by his cousin. Legolas pushed Nethraunien in front of him so he could keep his sights on him incase he did something utterly childish.

Bard and Faeron paused their steps so that Legolas and Nethraunien could catch up. Faeron noticed his brother's sullen mood. Faeron turned to Legolas, "Mani naa ta?"

"Adolescence." Legolas simply stated, and Faeron simply chucked and rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning to return to Esgaroth?" Legolas asked Bard. The smile dropped from the man's eyes and he sighed.

"The people fear to step foot into that town again. They say it is cursed because Smaug now lays dead at the heart of the town. There will be a gathering tomorrow to decide the fate of the people." Bard said, tiredly.

Nethraunien, piped up and said, "Why don't you just stay here in Dale?" he suggested, "I mean the place needs a little….cleaning but it is still habitable. Once all the riches are shared trade will be bountiful."

Bard, paused and said, "Yes, now that you mention it. The idea was floating around somewhere in my mind, but I just did not know who to confide in. But since someone else has mentioned it, it seems like a fine idea."

Nethraunien brightened, "Yes! And that way you don't have to go round and beg for aid from other kingdoms like !"

Faeron and Legolas opened their mouths to remonstrate with the young elf, but they were cut off by Bard who gave a hearty chuckle, "Yes that is true."

Nethraunien gave Legolas and Faeron a look of superiority, almost adding a raspberry but he decided against it. Both older elves just rolled their eyes and just turned their backs on him and walked off to catch up with Bard.

"How many lost? If you don't mind me asking." Faeron asked as he stared at the makeshift hospital, particularly pitying an old woman who weeps for her son who lay dead at her arms and the boy who wandered around, calling for his Father, who was most likely dead.

He ripped his gaze away, painful memories surfacing his mind. Now wasn't the time to wallow in the past.

"715 injured, 200 lost," Bard said, doleful, "Some who refuse to believe one dead are currently scouring the battlefield."

Bard turned to Legolas, "Speaking of the injured, how is your companion...Tauriel?"

Legolas sighed, "I do not know, for I have left her in the hands of Mithrandir and Lord Elrond. They fear she will not awaken for quite sometime."

Bard put a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder, empathising with him, "I understand what you are going through," Bard looked at his children, who were sat on the floor, huddled together, "Although you seem okay, I can see it in your eyes."

He continued before Legolas could interject , "She was visiting her Brother who had caught a rare disease. My wife was travelling back from Nindamos when her and the group she was travelling with were attacked by a stray pack of wargs. She and three other women survived, but she barely escaped with her life and was severely injured."

He sighed, and glanced at the ruins of Esgaroth, "The two other women, who weren't as badly injured, brought her back home. I paid everything I could to save Asta. She was comatosed, unable to awaken. But before I could find anything, it was too late. She passed away 4 months later."

"I sometimes blame myself for her death. I was angry with myself for not going with her, and protecting her. But I had the children to think about. So I kept strong for them."

Bard gave Legolas a small sad smile, "Asta had a weak soul but a strong heart. Tauriel, however has the heart of a warrior and a very strong soul. Although I have no power to see what lies ahead, I can see that she will survive and live."

Legolas gave an appreciative smile to Bard for his optimism, and he felt a slight sliver of hope creep onto him.

The moment broke when a fight had suddenly broken out between two men who were scrapping over food. Legolas spotted Faeron diving on the men to break them apart, whilst Nethraunien, shouted and cheered on the younger man who threw a feeble punch at his opponent. Bard clearly saw that he was needed and ran over to the men, and Legolas went to Nethraunien to sort him out.

A crowd was starting to gather. Legolas took his chance to grab his little cousin by the cuff and drag him back out of the crowd. Nethraunien protested, but obediently followed. When they reached a small back alley, Legolas dumped him on the floor, not attempting once to be gentle.

"What's your problem?" Nethraunien snapped as he stood up, dusting his clothes off, "I was just having fun!"

"You were causing trouble, and Bard didn't want to capture anymore attention. You just had to go out there and do the opposite, seeking attention! They will think us as a disturbance!" Legolas hissed, glaring at the boy.

Nethraunien yelled in frustration and pointed at Legolas, "You are just angry because Tauriel is practically dead! You're thinking yourself useless! And you're just taking it out on me!" Nethraunien shouted at his cousin.

"Don't ever say that again." Legolas growled, "You may be young, but I can still-"

"Just stop the both of you!"

Legolas and Nethraunien turned around and saw Faeron standing a few feet from them, particularly not looking pleased. He raised an eyebrow at both elves, silently asking for an explanation.

Nethraunien stepped forward, and pointed an accusing finger at Legolas, "He keeps on taking out his anger on me!"

Faeron rolled his eyes, "I am not surprised. But-" he turned to Legolas, "You should be at least be a little calmer than this. What happened to your patience? Has it suddenly slipped away my dear cousin? We,- well more likely I- understand that you are deeply upset and troubled about the whole situation. Tauriel would thwack you in the head if she saw you like this."

Legolas calmed a little bit, and laughed quietly at the image of Tauriel reprimanding him for not managing to control his emotions. Nethraunien glanced at him as if he was a mad man and Faeron only smiled.

"Come, let us go back to the camp and see how Mithrandir does with Tauriel."

* * *

><p>Mithrandir stepped away from Tauriel, and placed down the jar of Lavender he was using. Thranduil and Elrond stopped their conversation and turned their attention to the wizard. Gandalf sighed and shook his head.<p>

"How is she?" Elrond asked, glancing at Tauriel, who had gained much of her colour back, but was still shaking despite the abundance of blankets wrapped around her, "Will she recover?"

"Yes…" Gandalf started, slowly, "And no. She will heal, but not fully. I have wiped most of her memories. It wasn't exactly 200, but it was enough to stop her regaining back her recent memories...I hope."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the wizard, "There is something else. Something you aren't telling us. Death said there were going to be some dangers if ever she wakes again. Why won't you tell us?"

"I don't know, but I just can't say."

* * *

><p><em>Full explanation of why I re-wrote the whole thing. I hope you will understand x<em>

_As always review or pm me for any questions. I am open to criticism. I hope you all had a lovely christmas. _

_-Amidstidris_


	2. She Will Be

**The Broken Maiden: Chapter Two**

**She Will Be**

**8 Months After The Battle For The Mountain**

Tauriel sat on her bed, staring at the mirror, contemplating her image. Her hazel eyes did not hold the same spirit she once held, she was awfully pale for an elf, and the ugly scar that ran at the side of her body was a painful reminder of her failure to save everyone around her from certain suffering. Small scars dotted around, along with a few bruises that were on her arms.

She hated her image.

Frowning, she averted her eyes away from the mirror. Instead, Tauriel focused on the intricate patterns that decorated the foot of her bed, counting how many stars there were until she became bored. She lay back down on her bed. Not wanting to sleep and face the dark again, she sent herself into a meditative state, dreaming of another world; A world where she wasn't scarred and broken.

* * *

><p>-Legolas-<p>

Legolas stared at the once great city underneath the mountain. When he had come here as a child, with his Father, it was bright, and held a certain majestic atmosphere, echoing tales of greatness.

Many years forward, including the desolation of Smaug, the dwarf city was grim, and a hollowing silence stretched through every crook and crevice; It echoed tales of ignorance and greed. Ghosts only remained here, and a small chill traveled up Legolas' spine.

"The Men of Durin were once great. Fierce in battle, and yet strongly loyal to their kin." A voice said behind him. Legolas turned around and saw Balin, the old dwarf, who looked weary and drained, but he still held a kind smile upon his weathered face.

"Good morning Master Dwarf," Legolas greeted. Although he held a certain disdain for the race of dwarves, he thought enough hatred had been shared for the past year. Balin walked over to where Legolas stood, and stood next to him, gazing upon the cavernous roof.

Balin returned the greeting, "What brings you to the Mountain? Has your Father sent you to collect anything?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, he has not. He has just arrived back from Rivendell. I am just here to come aid the people of Esgaroth. But I thought I should look around to pass the time."

Balin smiled, "Ah yes. They have finally started re-building the Kingdom of Dale. I have been told once construction has been finished, Bard himself will ascend to the throne and become the first King of the new Kingdom."

"Yes. I am confident that he shall be a great ruler." Legolas said, gazing at the carvings on the roof.

"Do you know what happened to the Orcs?" Balin asked Legolas.

The young elf turned to the dwarf and shrugged his shoulders, "I am guessing that they have been driven back into their homeland. They have been quiet, and there have been no orc related deaths recently as far as I know."

Balin opened his mouth to speak when a sudden loud crash echoed through the room. Legolas and Balin looked to the archway to find Nethraunien standing at the doorway, trying to catch his breath, and his face was slightly flushed.

"Legolas!" Nethraunien exclaimed, his voice bright and eager, "It is news of Tauriel! She has awoken! Faeron is currently with her now."

Not even saying goodbye to the dwarf, Legolas shot straight out of the room before his cousin or Balin could say more. Never running as fast as he was now in his life, Legolas ran into Dale, where he had left his horse.

He reached his destination, and immediately spotted his horse. Mounting his horse as fast as he could, he took one deep breath before he went forth to the direction of Mirkwood. Legolas was a little disappointed that he wasn't the first face she saw but it didn't matter; All that mattered was the fact that she was awake, and breathing.

Tauriel was back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tauriel<strong>_

"Stay away!" Tauriel yelled at the elf, who stood at the corner of the room, his eyes wide with slight fear and concern for the maiden, who upon her wake, lashed out on him and delivered a good blow to his face. Tauriel threatened to hit him with the vase she grasped in her hands if he stepped any closer.

"Tauriel! Please calm! It is only I, Faeron? Do you not remember me?" Faeron said, trying to soothe her, although he didn't particularly sound calm himself. "I am a cousin of Legolas!"

_Legolas_; that name was slightly familiar, but that still did not ease her, for she still clutched the vase tightly, her body poised to attack, "Cousin or not that did not give you the right to...to touch me like that!"

Faeron panicked, "No no no! My lady I was only redressing you're bandages, I wasn't aware that you were awake!"

Tauriel tensed, "That does not exactly help your situation! You implied you would touch me when I am unaware! Also, what are you doing in my room! I am barely dressed!" she snapped.

She was right; she wore a floor length gown that covered her enough, but it had a very revealing neckline.

Faeron mentally smacked himself, "I have touched you-" Tauriel was extremely alarmed at this revelation and in defence, she picked up a random jar beside her and threw it at his head. Luckily Faeron dodged it in time before it could hit his head, the jar hit the wall and smashed into a thousand pieces behind him.

Suddenly, another elf burst in through the door, who's expression of panic suddenly melted into shock as he looked at the surroundings of the room. Tauriel, who was ready to throw something else, froze in mid-air, and stopped to look at the stranger, who wore nothing but a look of longing and amazement as he looked at her.

As she looked at him, she felt a familiar tug on her heart as his azure eyes locked her gaze. Tauriel did not know why she was doing it, but she slowly lowered the vase and placed it down on the table she stood on. She was still high on guard, but she felt like she didn't need the vase anymore.

"Legolas!" Faeron says, his voice filled with relief, "Thank Valar you are here! She has completely gone insane!" Legolas took a step towards her when Faeron grabbed his arm, "Be Careful! Mithrandir did not warn or say anything about-" Faeron stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the she-elf had put the vase down and had slightly relaxed.

"Who is Mithrandir? What do you want from me?" She demanded, ripping her gaze away from Legolas and focused on Faeron.

"This," Faeron said, gesturing to his left, "Is Legolas. A...friend of yours."

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped at Faeron. Tauriel glanced at the blonde elf again, who shot a strange look at his friend, almost annoyed. She moved to pick the vase again when Legolas stopped her.

"Please don't pick that up."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why?", although her heart slightly fluttered when he spoke, the softness of his voice like a lulling lullaby. Tauriel felt a sense of longing and danger when she looked at Legolas. It was unexplainable, but there was something around him that felt familiar. Tauriel hardened herself and glared at the two elves.

Legolas' eyes softened, clearly seeing her internal battle with herself to trust them, "Please," He said, pleading, it almost made her heart melt, "Let us help you. Let _me _help you."

Tauriel hesitated for a split second. But after a few moments, she decided she would allow their help. She nodded her consent, and Legolas walked towards her. Silently asking her permission with his eyes, he held his hand out.

Tauriel tensed, but she took his hand anyway. When their hands met, she felt a sense of familiarity and warmth shoot through her. Suddenly all her doubt somehow melted away; she decided to trust him, and with a deep breath she slowly stepped off the table.

When she let go of his hand, the warmth suddenly sapped out of her. She watched him carefully as he took a couple steps back from her, keeping a respectable distance between them. Relieved, Tauriel picked up the chair she had thrown on the floor and sat herself down.

"We must sit down, for it's going to be a very long talk." Faeron suggested to Legolas. Tauriel was slightly wary about the idea of Faeron sitting next to her, but she had questions that needed answers. Learning all about the yesterday's she had missed.

Before they began, Legolas noticed that she was trying to cover herself up appropriately. Unhooking his cloak, he silently passed it to her across the table. Tauriel was surprisingly, unsurprised at this gesture. It felt familiar all the same. She shot him a small, grateful smile and took the cloak, wrapping it around herself.

She tried to suppress the even bigger smile that threatened to grace her features.

Faeron smirked at the gesture and shook his head, "You really haven't faltered have you Greenleaf?" he muttered underneath his breath, quiet enough so only Legolas and himself could hear. Legolas only gave him a look of _oh shut up _as they both sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you have any questions?" Legolas asked once they had all settled, "Or would you like us to just tell you the whole story?"

Tauriel thought for a moment, then she decided that she'd rather have the questions. "I would rather you answer my questions, but you must swear to tell me nothing but the truth. I will not hesitate to hit you if you lie." She warned them, and she nodded her head towards Faeron, "Especially you."

"Thanks." Faeron deadpanned, earning a cautious glance from Legolas, who had discreetly kicked him in the shin. Faeron responded with an equally, but not so discreet kick to Legolas' shin.

"Would you stop?" Tauriel said, slightly irked at the childish behaviour from both of them. The pair murmured their apologies and slightly shifted away from each other. Satisfied, she nodded her head and said, "Right. Do you _swear _you will tell the truth?"

"We swear on the stars." Legolas vowed, although it felt heavy on his tongue. It was wrong to lie to her, but Legolas had to. He felt guilty and slightly troubled that he had to lie, but if it meant her being oblivious to the darkness that stirred in her, it would save her from the trouble.

Slowly she nodded her head. Satisfied with the answer she got, Tauriel shot away with her questions.

* * *

><p><em>Rivendell<em>

The Hall of the Speaking Stars was filled with many royals and highly respected elves from all over Middle Earth. Tonight, the banquet was held in honour of The Lady of Rivendell, Princess Celebrian of Lothlórien, for it was her birthday.

But sadly, she wasn't present herself.

"Elladan!"

The elf prince turned to his Father, Elrond, who was still in full armour, who stood behind him. In respect Elladan bowed his head; he had to be formal due to the fact there was guests present. Elrond gave a small nod in return and also added a personal smile for his son.

"_Quel undome Ada._" Elladan greeted with a charming smile, "What brings you here? I thought you were still in Mirkwood?"

Elrond shook his head, "It seems my task was done, and Thranduil had dismissed me from my duties. And how could I ever miss your Mother's birthday?" He said, with a sad smile at the mention of his wife. Elladan slightly frowned, but quickly hid it with a tight smile.

Elrond glanced around the room, "Where are your siblings? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Although he knew it was slightly rude, Elladan rolled his eyes and sighed, "Elrohir is currently engaged with his books in his chambers and Arwen excused herself and has gone to rest. You know how much they dislike this whole thing for Mother. I was the only one to put a brave face on and at least greet our guests." He said as he drank his wine. Quietly he added, "Even if it is a painful thing to do."

Elrond stepped forward to comfort his son, but immediately drew back, after realising where they were. A flash of hurt struck Elladan, but he concealed it as best as he could and just gave his Father another tight smile.

Before the silence between them got any heavier, Ellron pulled away from the topic of his wife and said, "Has Aragon not returned from his travels?"

Elladan shook his head, "The last I heard of him was in Dale, and I do not know if he is still there."

Elrond's eyebrows furrowed, "What is his business with the people of Laketown?"

Elladan shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know, something to do with an old friend. He was very vague with the details, and his letter was awfully short."

"Well," Elrond started, "He isn't the small, trembling child who used to hide behind his Mother's back. I am sure he is doing well. He has grown into a fine, young man." He said, proudly.

Jealousy shot up Elladan like a knife, and although he was fully mature himself, he could not help feel a stab of envy at Aragon. His mortal brother was a very good man, and he could understand why Elrond held a certain fondness for him; What Elladan couldn't understand was why he never showed the same affection for him, his brother and sister.

Elladan bit his tongue, "Indeed he has." He said curtly. Turning away from the subject of Aragon, Elladan asked, "How is the maiden that you were you were looking after in Mirkwood. What was her name again? Tauriel?"

"She has woken, and I have left her into the trusting hands of Faeron. I am very certain she will recover fast. I am sure Prince Legolas was elated by the news," Elrond replied, slightly amused of the thought of Legolas dashing towards Mirkwood like a mad man, "Why do you ask?"

Elladan nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, and slightly felt a spark of annoyance at hearing the name of the Woodland Prince. "I only ask of her welfare." His eyes were suddenly interested at the floor, or somewhere but his Father's eyes.

Elrond eyed his son suspiciously, "It seems you have taken a keen interest for the Silvan maiden ever since you came with me to Mirkwood…" Elrond said, not trying to be discreet with the point he was trying to get across.

Messy auburn hair and perfectly shaped, gentle lips flashed across Elladan's mind, and something sparked within him. But he shot the image down as quick as he dismissed his Father's suspicions, "Nonsense _Ada_. Is it wrong to ask about her health?"

Elrond, raised one eyebrow at him, "No. No it isn't."

Elladan started to feel a little bit warm and uncomfortable in the room. Also, it seemed like it was hard to breathe, and suddenly everyone was too close for comfort. Placing his empty wine glass on the table, he excused himself, "Well, I think that is enough alcohol tonight. I think I shall retire to my chambers. Excuse me. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that said, he quickly turned away and headed for the exit before his Father could say more. Elrond watched as his son duck and weave through the crowd, before finally disappearing as he turned left from the door and headed away from the banquet hall. Elrond could not help but frown at his sons strange behaviour. Before Elrond could dwell in his thoughts, a guest called him over to his table.

Taking one last glance at the door, Elrond sighed and turned away and plastered a smile on his face as he went to entertain his guests.

Elladan paced around in his room, restless. _You idiot, how could you be so stupid! _he thought, mentally scolding himself. Before he could plunge himself deeper into his ever constant thoughts, a knock on the door pulled him out. Halting his steps, Elladan quickly composed himself and went over to answer the door.

"Elrohir!" He said to his unexpected guest. He looked around to see if there was anybody else around before inviting his brother in, "What brings you here at such a very late hour?"

His brother's quicksilver eyes were dimmed with boredom, "Father asked me to tell you that we will be travelling to Mirkwood in three days in honour of the Queen of the Woodland Realm. It would be her birthday."

Elladan laughed darkly, "Why celebrate for someone dead. The celebration is for the living. What would her Lady Idril benefit from it?"

Elrohir was shocked by his brother's behaviour, "Elladan! What's gotten into you?" He snapped, "I'm sure if mother was here she would absolutely be disgraced!"

"Well she isn't here is she!" Elladan yelled, "No one is ever here anymore! You are always off reading your damn books, Arwen is always absent from anything and Father is too busy admiring how perfect Aragon is meanwhile I just stand here taking it all and trying to be as perfect as I can!"

His words echoed throughout the room. Elrohir was stunned. He had never seen his brother so angry, and so...bitter. Elladan was slightly breathless from his outburst, his quicksilver eyes had darkened, like a raging, restless storm. Elladan glanced at his brother, who wore nothing but an expression of deep sadness and guilt.

It was true; both of the brothers knew that ever since the death of their Mother, throughout the centuries their family had started to collapse piece by piece, and here Elladan was trying to save it.

But it was completely useless.

"Just get out. Now." Elladan said, dangerously quiet, "I just want to be left alone."

Elrohir, although reluctant, sadly walked out of the room, crestfallen. He shut the door behind him, leaving his brother.

Elladan sunk to the floor in resignation.

* * *

><p><em>Legolas<em>

"...So, to simply put it, I was in the city of Dale, involved in The Battle of The Five Armies, I was defending Kili Oakenshield and I didn't notice...what was it again ?"

Faeron quickly replied, "You got stabbed in the side and an orc had hit you on the head with a rather large stone. Kili unfortunately died from his wounds from diving in to defend you. Luckily, Legolas and I were close by and saved you before "

Legolas watched as the two talked. Tauriel interjected the odd question as Faeron explained 'the story' to her and answered all her questions as detailed as he could. Legolas stayed quiet throughout the whole thing after he handed the reins to Faeron, who lied easily without a hitch to Tauriel.

"_So what is going to happen when she wakes up?" Faeron asked Mithrandir as he, Legolas and Nethraunien walked into the tent, just coming back from Dale. It was way past midnight, and from the battlefield, and the people of Laketown were still running around madly, aiding the sick and injured._

_Everyone stood around the table where Tauriel lay. Legolas held her hand, not caring if his Father was in the room. He knew of the conversation Thranduil and Tauriel had shared, in fact he overheard it. But from the strange look on his Father's face, he knew Thranduil wasn't going to stop him right now. N_

_Mithrandir took a puff of his pipe before replying, "For at least a week, she will be confused and it will be like she has forgotten everything. When the questions start coming, you will have to be cautious with your words and make sure you do not mention anything about the incident in Ravenhill, for that is the place she received the curse."_

_Faeron frowned, "What if she does not believe us? Tauriel is not stupid." _

_Mithrandir gave a grim smile to the elf, "Oh she will, believe me."_

_Legolas glanced away from Tauriel and looked at the wizard, "What do you mean? So if I told her something utterly ridiculous, she would believe me?" He said, incredulous. _

_Gandalf shrug his shoulders, "That is basically it."_

_Legolas was slightly irritated by Gandalf's nonchalance, but he had to bite his tongue and deal with it. He couldn't be annoyed over one, small thing for the wizard did just save Tauriel's life. _

_He was only wondering how he could ever lie to her._

Legolas felt very guilty, and he kept on stuttering and stumbling over his words when he was talking to Tauriel, he couldn't even meet her eyes. This whole thing felt completely wrong, and he knew she would find out one day and she would never forgive him even until to the days she sailed away to the Undying Lands.

"Legolas!"

Legolas pulled himself out of his deep thoughts and looked at Faeron, who looked at Legolas in concern, "_Lle tyava quel?" _Faeron asked him.

"I am okay." Legolas said, dismissing his cousin's concern "I was just thinking I should just stay in Mirkwood rather than travel to Rivendell just for Elladan and Elrohir's birthday. Someone needs to keep an eye on things whilst my Father is away."

"You have the guards to do that." Faeron said, looking at his cousin strangely. Legolas shot him a look that said 'you know why' and it was only then did Faeron realise why.

"I have travelled around enough lately." Legolas said, then he looked at Tauriel, "And I am sure Tauriel would like some company."

Tauriel quirked an eyebrow at him, and he only just gave her a smile, "Okay, if that is what you want." Faeron said, shrugging his shoulders. Then Faeron turned his attention back to Tauriel, "Anything else you would like to ask? I am sure everything has been answered."

Before Tauriel could talk, Faeron, who had just realised what time of day it was, he abruptly jumped out of his chair and said, "I am sorry Tauriel and Legolas. As much as I would like to stay I must take my leave, for Nethraunien is about to start his studies with his tutor." When he saw that confusion settled on both of their faces, he added, "You know what my younger brother is like...he is ah, going through a difficult time." he said with a tight smile.

Faeron paused for a little while, just to make sure the pair didn't need anything more from him. When he saw that he was no longer needed, he nodded his heads respectfully at both of them, tucked his chair back underneath the table and made his way out of the room. Before he stepped out of the door, he turned to Tauriel and said, "I shall see you tomorrow for you're medicine. _Tenna' tul're._" With that said, he turned away and shut the door behind him with a small click.

Then it began; It remained like this for awhile. Legolas and Tauriel- staring at each other in a comfortable silence, her hazel eyes searching his; his cobalt eyes studying hers. Strangely, Tauriel didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Brief flashes of playful moments and the sweet sound of his laughter rose up in her mind.

"Tell me- enlighten me, what exactly are you to me?"

Legolas felt slightly uncomfortable answering this; he didn't know himself what he meant to her. All he felt was a puddle of confusion when it came to deducting Tauriel and her feelings. He didn't really want to lie at this bit; In fact he didn't need to, he just didn't know what to say. He just continued to stare at her, the words forming an unwanted lump in his throat.

Tauriel looked at him intensely, waiting for her answer. However, when she didn't receive her answer, her shoulders sagged and she broke her gaze away from him, and looked down at the table.

She laughed, humorlessly, "Only I can answer that, it seems."

Legolas spoke up, "I don't know. Maybe I could answer it, but I can only answer that if you let me into your mind." Unexpectedly, he stood up from his chair and went over to where Tauriel sat. He went to the seat next to her and sat himself down. Tauriel gasped when he boldly grabbed her hand and pulled himself closer, "Maybe it is my turn to ask the questions." he whispered. She shivered- and it wasn't because of the breath of wind that just swept in through the window.

"Okay." She said, ever so quietly. She didn't know why she agreed to it, but it felt right. She knew she could place her trust within him. It felt old, something she had been doing for years, and yet, frustratingly she couldn't remember. It was all shiny.

At least, not yet.

He backed away from her slightly, but he didn't let go of her hand. "What am I to you? Enlighten me." he asked, softly. She smiled and laughed at his 'original' words. He gave her a smile that could light up the room, "There you go, there's that rare smile I've missed seeing."

"What do I feel about you? I don't know." She replied, honestly. Then the words flowed out of her mouth naturally, "I feel like you're something of old and familiar. I feel warmth and I can feel like I can lean on you. You don't pity me. You encourage me to run even though I've barely learnt to walk yet, because you always know I can."

"You always know I can." She repeated, this time quietly.

Legolas was silent.

"You're someone who's strong enough to be hit more than once, because that's what we do, get up and rise again, be persistent like the sun, always wanting to shine." She said. Legolas eyes lit up with recognition, and he smiled.

"You remember? Oh my, I told you that the first time I talked to you." He said, laughing at the memory of a feisty young auburn haired elleth who he had relentlessly been chasing even though he had already been given several bruises from her.

"I think I remember a string of insults coming out of my mouth...something like, "go and kiss an orc?" and I also see a scowling snobby prince." she said, laughing.

He threw his head back laughing, "Well, at least when I read poetry I don't _sound _like an orc. I'm glad you have been spared by your own memories."

She scowled, although the smile fighting to grace her face betrayed her annoyed expression, "Fine." she huffed, "You really didn't have to insult me."

They settled into a comfortable silence. Before they knew it, Legolas had to depart, for it was soon going to be Night Patrol. Disappointed, he let go of her hand and stood up. Confused, Tauriel stood up with him and followed him to the door.

"I must go, Night Guard duties calls." He said sadly. Although Tauriel tried to hide her disappointment, she wasn't doing very well with concealing it.

Legolas saw her slight frown. Tipping her chin up to face him, he placed a gentle kiss on her head, lingering a little bit. Warmth spread through her every fibre, and it was a feeling she couldn't ignore. Tauriel closed her eyes and smiled when he broke away. "Goodnight Tauriel. Rest well, for tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Goodnight Legolas." She said, smiling.

Before he closed the door, he turned to her, smiling and said, "It suits you. Keep it." With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Tauriel confused about what he just said.

It was only when she looked down at herself, she realised she was still wearing his cloak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Years Guys<strong>! Here's chappy two for you_!

_There totally isn't going to be a Love Triangle in here...*cough*_

_Explanation still up on my profile if you want to know why I changed the story a little._

_-AmidstIdris_


	3. Under Cloud, Beneath The Stars

_**Lemon Alert in this 'dream'. The M stuff. After The Italic writing you're safe.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

**Under Cloud, Beneath the Stars**

_It was all blurry. All she could hear was the distant roar of the waterfalls, and the whispering night breeze calling to her as she lay on the bed, staring at his eyes of night sky. They giggled and laughed like children; Clearly they were slightly inebriated from the wine they had drank. The night wind kissed their bare skins, and the moon shone in his eyes._

"_Tauriel.." He whispered, his voice low. Her laughs suddenly turned into moans when he captured her mouth in a gentle, passionate kiss. She could feel her fibers humming with desire as he deepened the kiss. Unable to resist, her hands reached up and ran her fingers through his soft blonde locks, undoing the knot that tied the top of his hair together, leaving it flowing freely. _

"_Amin anta." He said in between kisses. Underneath her drunk state she felt her heart flutter and her lungs tighten. Tears formed at her eyes. Prying him away for a second, she made sure her emerald eyes had locked his cobalt ones. _

"_With all my heart I love you Tauriel, and nothing could ever change that." He exclaimed, "And when the time is right, I will ask you to be my wife."_

_A look of wonder and awe flashed across her face. Amidst all the desire stood all the love he could give. Laying her back down, he kissed her again, this time his moves were demanding in a wild, feral passion only Tauriel could encite in him. His eyes were primal when he laced their fingers together, and shifted her on top of her, hissing in pleasure when he eased her down on him until their pelvises were flushed. Then he released her hands and claimed her waist with his fingers, guiding the sinuous revolutions of her hips as he swiftly thrusted into her in a fast pace._

_Tauriel had to bury her face in the sheets to pacify her screams of pure ecstasy as he made love to her. His lips worshiped every inch of her he could reach. She was teetering on the precipice. _

"_L-Legolas!" She gasped when he unexpectedly lowered his head to capture one of her breasts in his mouth-_

Tauriel bolted upright on her bed, her breaths pant-like and her heart was beating wildly. The dream still floating around in her mind. Groaning and slightly embarrassed, she let gravity pull her back onto the bed, and maybe if she closed her eyes it would disappear.

_It wasn't real. _A small voice whispered at the back of her mind, trying to convince her that it was only just a dream. However, her heart called out and demanded to be listened to, telling her it was real. She waved it off and ignored all the petulant little voices in her head.

But what she didn't ignore was the voice of her heart.

Or the desire that had started to hum in her nerves.

Hours later, she kept on tossing and turning on her bed, her body refusing to sleep, like it had been doing for the past two days. Closing her eyes would just result her frustration, because in the dark, flashes of memories rise within, and when she tries to catch them, they dissolve like mist in her grasp, then the very unlady-like string of profanities would flow out of her mouth.

This of course, was just the tip of the iceberg to all her problems; Underneath where no one could see, was a towering blocks of ice, representing the many challenges she had to face, and one of them was her worst enemy:

Nightmares.

If she did manage to fall asleep, it would not be a peaceful one; Terrible nightmares come crashing into her dreams. She had no idea where they came from. They would come in waves, creeping into her mind, darkness clouding her until she felt like she was being swallowed into the deepest parts of her mind. Sometimes, she could swear they were real.

Sitting upright on the bed, she threw her eyes around the room, finding anything she could do; Her room was very basic, and there was nothing really interesting apart from the window. Moonlight shone through the hole, barely illuminating the room. The hearth that was roaring just a couple of hours ago was smouldered. She sighed- Tauriel was going to regret staying up the whole night, for her body was still very weak, and she still didn't have the same strength all elves had.

Untangling herself from the sheets, she climbed out of the bed. She slightly shivered when her bare feet hit the cold floor. Grabbing the cloak that hung by her bed, Tauriel slipped it on and gently treaded to the window. The smell of fresh pine and morning dew hit her nose, and surprisingly, she relaxed.

The soft glow of the moonlight spilled over the tips of the trees. Shadows obscured the view of the ground, but if she looked hard enough, she could just manage to see nocturnal animals creeping around, and the eerie eyes of an owl staring at her. She looked away from the ground and slightly leaned out of the window, looking up, she saw what she was just looking for.

A mammoth, large branch hung above her; It looked strong enough to hold her. Tauriel quickly worked out her route to climb up there before stepping onto her window pane.

She glanced behind her to check if anyone was going to come, and seeing that no one was around, she took the risk and swung out of the window, and grabbed onto a match small branch. Careful not to disturb any of her injuries, she gently hauled herself onto a small dip of the tree. Finally, when she felt secure, she started to ascent up the trunk.

The trees shrank and the ground below faded away. The immortal stars, the beautiful spring night and the moon were the rulers up here. This, Tauriel thought, was what she craved: The freedom of night and the cool breeze gently brushing past her face.

"You could be in serious trouble you know for doing this. Faeron will not be pleased!" A voice chimed above her, mocking.

Tauriel yelped, almost jumping out of her skin because of her unexpected company. She looked above her to find a very amused Legolas sitting on another branch, purposely avoiding her burning gaze and looking ahead at the moon. She could clearly see the cheeky grin and the mirth dancing around in his eyes. Tauriel scowled at him and attempted to throw a pathetic twig at him.

"I could have fallen of this branch you imbecile!" Tauriel snapped. "What are you doing up here at this time of night?"

Legolas smiled, "I could ask you the same question."

Tauriel tensed, she wasn't really in the mood for joking around, and she was especially embarrassed because of the dream she had. She knew Legolas' attempts were pure, but that completely went over her head and she was finding him rather infuriating. Tauriel turned back to face the moon, ignoring his question. She heard him mumble something like "_Captains are awfully stubborn_" . Tauriel could hear him shifting around, and before she knew it, he swiftfully swung down from his branch and went to join Tauriel, making a big show of sitting next to her. Tauriel tried to suppress the smile that threatened to grace her lips; She didn't want Legolas to see because she still wanted him to think she was annoyed.

"What a fine cloak you have there Tauriel where did you get it from?" Legolas said, not so discreetly keeping out the amusement of his voice. Tauriel reached out and swatted him at the back of the head.

"_Lle tela?_" She said, slightly irked by his words. Legolas only gave her a smug grin and she rolled her eyes, looking away from him before she could hit him some more.

"If I am something for you to laugh at then go ahead. Amuse yourself you're highness for it would be a great honour." She said, sarcastically, adding a small pathetic bow. If Legolas was observant as everyone said he was, he would've detected the note of hurt in her voice.

Although he didn't notice it, he slightly sobered up, seeing that Tauriel wasn't in the mood and that she wasn't clearly amused at all. "I'm sorry Tauriel," He apologized, softly, "That was incredibly insensitive of me. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"It's fine." She said, forgiving him immediately, "I am just not in the mood for laughter currently. I just need to be at peace."

Legolas frowned at this and turned to face her, "What troubles you Tauriel?"

"You left me with Faeron for two days."

His lips slightly twitched at this, but he was still quite serious, "I mean it _Arwenamin_. As much as leaving you with Faeron was painful, I mean to find the _real _answer.

Tauriel shut her eyes and exhaled, "If I told you," She began, hesitant, "You would think me mad."

"No I would not," Legolas said, simply, "In such an insane world we live in, to me-comparing you to the curiosities we have seen- you are quite sane." He said, honestly, not once looking away. She was incredulous; How could he see her that way?

Tauriel managed a small smile, "Okay."

"For the past two days, I have been having Nightmares," she began, hesitantly. Legolas' eyebrows furrowed and his lips had turned into a small frown, "And sometimes, after them I would have dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" He asked, slowly as if he were scared to know the answer.

"I-I," She started to blush, remembering the vis-the dream she had about herself and the elf next to her. Legolas quirked an eyebrow at her and his eyes were urging her to continue. She composed herself quickly and straightened up. Moving on from the slight hitch, she began to explain her situation.

"These dreams I have, aren't nothing fearful or unrealistic, so far. They feel...real and every single one of them always seems like I have experienced them. They seem to be like important events...Events I might have sworn never to forget. It is like they are forged to my memory. Visions."

Tauriel looked away from the moon, and looked back at Legolas. She looked for any sign that he thought her crazy or insane, but his expression was completely calm. Unbeknownst to Tauriel, a thousand thoughts started crashing into his mind like a tidal wave, and it took a lot of effort to stifle his emotions.

"Okay." He said simply. "I have an idea."

He stood up on the branch. Before Tauriel could say anything, she was suddenly hoisted up. She yelped in surprise when he had suddenly cradled her like a bride and her husband. Her breath hitched and her heart did little nervous skips, "Legolas? What are you doing! We could fall off this? I am perfectly capable of climbing back down myself!"

He feigned offence, "Do you doubt my abilities _Arwenamin_? And besides, your bones are still delicate. Let me be a gentleman and just suck up my kindness. Do not worry!"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Well if you're interested, the only thing I am worried about is the fact we could fall over because of the heaviness of your ego."

He grinned wickedly. Tauriel felt a sudden panic in her when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Legolas don't you dare- AH!" She yelled when he leaped from the branch and suddenly they were falling.

Somehow, he had gracefully landed on a branch, with Tauriel still in his arms. Tauriel, whom had shut her eyes, not wanting to witness what was happening, hesitantly opened them. She glanced behind him and saw that they were right next to her window. Frowning, she turned to look at him, "How did I never notice this beside my window?" She said, slightly embarrassed with herself, but she swore the branch wasn't here when she looked out. _Looks like your senses have gone a little awry too _she sighed internally.

He just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to reply. Slowly he both led them back through the window and into her room. Walking to her bed, he gently placed her onto the bed. Taking her cloak off, she placed it onto the floor as Legolas climbed in next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. He smiled and made himself comfortable, "You are still in your day clothes!" She pointed out.

"Does it matter?" He said nonchalantly, "Besides, I intend to stay the night if you do not mind?"

Although the gesture/idea was quite heartwarming and endearing to Tauriel, she shook her head, turning to face him, she said"It isn't appropriate Legolas. What if your father finds out?"

"Then I shall be the one to deal with him." He said. Encircling her waist, he pulled her closer to the point where she could feel his heartbeat. He nuzzled at the hollow of her neck, inhaling the scent of lavender and dill, "Besides, it is better for two people to fight the darkness rather one. Will you allow it?"

She sighed,knowing he would be persistent, she just let herself be enveloped in his warmth, "I'll allow it."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "I was hoping you would say that."

She finds herself lulled by the strong steady beat of his heart, and before she knew it, her eyes had shut and she had drifted into a blissful sleep.

Legolas watched her all through the night, locking her tightly in his embrace. And as the stars grew in their great multitudes, as did his love for her. Despite all the lies he had been feeding her, he did it in the goodness of his heart and only to protect her. _But what will happen when she finds out?_ he thought.

Time, if it be a willing ally, will only tell him in the right time.

* * *

><p>He had gone in the early hours of morning, she felt the warmth drift out of her. She woke alone.<p>

Dawn touched the sky. Sunlight spilled over the trees, casting a soft, orange glow all around. Tauriel could just freeze the moment and stay like this forever_. It was a beautiful thing to watch the world waken,_ she thought.

Many of the rooms around Mirkwood didn't have any windows, and most of the times, you never really saw natural light here. Tauriel was extremely grateful to whoever placed her in this room; She would die of insanity staring at the same four walls and the boring flickering light of the lantern. What Tauriel was slightly annoyed at was she couldn't leave within 10 meters away from her room, and that only got her as far to the end of the hallway. It was ridiculous and frustrating to Tauriel. You think she could escape, but somehow they always know she has gone away from 'her area'.

A knock sounded through the door. Breaking her attention away from the window, she quickly glanced at herself in the mirror, checking if she was decent before rushing over to her door to open it. The bright smile on her face slightly dimmed when she saw there was no one there, but instead, on the floor were two vials of some sort of green substance. A strange smell was given out by it, and Tauriel's nose wrinkled in disapproval.

A small square of parchment paper lay beside it. Tauriel picked it up and read the words:

_Good Morning Tauriel, sorry if I couldn't talk to you at this time. Royal Errands to do and many things to check. I hope to see you sometime this evening, and I shall make sure Celebrimdor does is_ _**temporary**_ _job as Captain well. Have a good day,_

_Please take the medicine, even if it doesn't look appetizing. Blame Faeron._

_Legolas _

She gave small laugh when she saw that Legolas particularly highlighted the word 'temporary'. Tauriel herself she could recover faster so she could go back to her duties and her normal routines, instead of sitting around all day, mostly alone, kept in the same room doing nothing but staring out of the window watching the world go by.

She reached down and grabbed the two vials. Tauriel looked around to see if there was anyone else present at the corridor to ask of the whereabouts of Faeron, for she wanted to know what was inside her medicine before she consumed it. She was quite worried it would make her delirious and she would start prancing around like a total lunatic.

Seeing that she was clearly alone, she sighed, and turned away from the hall and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Legolas <em>

Legolas walked at a brisk pace as he made his way through the heart of Mirkwood, heading for his father's chambers. As he walked he wondered what his Father wanted, for Thranduil would not summon him so unexpectedly during the peak of day. When the servant came to fetch him, Legolas didn't interpret it as urgent because if it were the whole council would be flooding to his rooms.

When he reached the doors, he knocked lightly, twice. The doors opened, he allowed himself in and he quietly shut the door with a small click. He turned to face his Father, who stood by the fireplace. Legolas frowned a little when he saw that the fireplace was lit, because it was quite a warm day, and he didn't understand why his Father needed extra warmth when Mirkwood was fairly heated well by the natrual sun.

Thranduil looked like a haunted figure; Shadows danced across his face, and the glowing embers on the fire casted a soft orange glow on his face, dramatically shaping out his features. Legolas couldn't help noticing how restless Thranduil looked despite the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded him.

Legolas discreetly coughed, capturing his Father's attention, "_Ada? _You called for me?" Legolas said as he stepped closer to his Father.

Thranduil turned away from the fire with a certain majestic grace that still made Legolas slightly intimidated even to this day, "Yes," He started, his voice clipped, "It seems that we shall not be travelling to Rivendell, for Elrond and his children are coming over here to us instead."

Legolas' eyebrows furrowed, _he could have just sent a message, _he thought. "I wasn't planning to join you there. I was intending to stay in Mirkwood, to look after things whilst you were away in Rivendell." Legolas explained to his father.

Thranduil raised one eyebrow at his son, "You do know we have other people who can do that job-" Suddenly he stopped, realising Legolas' reason to stay, "Ahh, you wish to stay for your _friend _Tauriel?"

Legolas did not miss how Thranduil dragged the word 'friend' out. He felt a slight jab of annoyance creep upon him, but he didn't let it show. Instead. he gave his Father a tight smile and replied honestly, "Tauriel is partly the reason why I did wish to stay. It would be nice of her to have a familiar face around."

Thranduil gave a slightly amused smile, although there was no mirth present in his icy eyes. Almost nonchalant-like, he walked over to his desk and poured himself his favourite wine. He turned around and stared right into his son's eyes, "I was young once," he started, "I used to have a string of lovers myself, particularly ones who weren't of royal _breeding_. It is only a phase my dear son." Then, Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. It felt heavy and uncomfortable on him, but Legolas did not falter. Thranduil gave a cold smile, "What you feel, is only a ghost of love." Then his lips turned into a frown, "I can't allow this to happen, of course."

Legolas started to simmer with annoyance. Swallowing a small amount of courage, he replied "I don't understand." He backed away from his Father's touch, "What does it matter that Tauriel isn't of royalty?"

His Father frowned in annoyance, "The survival of this Kingdom depends on the alliance forged through your marriage."

Legolas stared at his Father, incredulous, "Marriage?" He exclaimed, surprised, "I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for-"

His father interrupted him, "Your first duty is to Mirkwood." Thranduil stated firmly, his eyes icy glare demanding that his son would listen.

"I care about-"

"I cannot allow this." His Father demanded, "I forbid it." Thranduil said calmly, as if he were talking to an angry child.

"You can't forbid my feelings anymore than I can. I can't deny it any longer I love her, and if you think me loving her will result my death because of that damn curse than you are wrong!" Legolas said, raising his voice to a shout, pushing away all his Father's attempts to deter him from Tauriel. His words echoed around the room. Thranduil stood, astonished by Legolas' words, shock written all over his features.

"I love Tauriel." He repeated to him, a swell of bravery rising up within him. But all that sudden rush of feeling drowned when his Father shook his head and stared at him, coldly.

"Don't make me regret lifting her banishment Legolas." He said, his voice devoid of emotion. Legolas opened his mouth to say more, to protest, but the coldness creeping within his veins stopped him from saying more. Instead, he turned away from Thranduil and walked out of the door before he could say something he could regret.

Legolas shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed in resignation as he hung his head. _How could have he been so stupid to let his feelings get in the way, _he thought. Legolas forgot that his Father could see every crevice and corner of Mirkwood, and through the years he had learnt to see through Legolas.

His feelings were as clear as cut glass.

The prince walked away from the door, and headed towards to the training grounds, _Maybe I can confide in Faeron_.

* * *

><p><em>Rivendell<em>

Elladan sliced the beast's head off with one clean swipe.

Elladan jerked back the dagger he was holding, but unfortunately for the blade the viscous acid of the beasts blood already begun eating away the shining blade. He swore and tossed the weapon aside; it landed in a filthy puddle and commenced smoldering like a doused match. The corpse of the beast started to burn away, some sort of green flame swallowing it up-dispatched back to whatever hellish realm it came from. The leaves to where the body lay were completely scorched, black and fading away into ash.

"Elrohir?" Elladan said, calling for his brother, "Where are you? Did you see that? That's 25 for me!"

But no reply came; his brother had been standing behind him just a few moments ago. Elladan frowned in annoyance- it was much less fun showing off without his brother to show off to. He glanced behind him to where he last saw him.

"Elrohir you prancing, unfaithful bastard where are you?" Raising to his voice to a shout.

This time a faint reply answered him, "Over here. Follow the wind!"

Elladan moved toward the sound of his brother's voice. Eventually, he found Elrohir sitting on a small rock that sat by a stream. Elladan jogged to where he sat and stood behind him, "Did you hear me? That's 25 kills-"

"Yes I heard you," The elf said. He shoved his book back in his satchel, stood up and turned to face his Brother. There were dark stains across his white shirtfront, and his pale hands were thickly smeared with red.

Elladan tensed, "You're bleeding. What happened?"

Elrohir waved away his elder brother's concern, "It's not my blood." He turned his head back toward the stream behind him, "It's his."

Elladan glanced past his brother, and looked at the stream. It was only then Elladan noticed the unusual colouring of the stream. It was a sort of a murky scarlet. He trailed his eyes to where the source of the blood came from and there lay a crumpled body.

A crumpled body of a dwarf.

Elladan cursed with great volume and expression. His younger brother, who was already used to this sort of thing, waited patiently for him to be done. "It was that damn beast. Wasn't it?"

His brother frowned, "I don't know." he said, honestly, "The beast you were fighting didn't have any spikes or any pinchers on it. The dwarf looked like he had been run through with a very sharp sword." Elrohir and Elladan trudged over to the body, "It seems like he was a merchant probably traveling to Rivendell to sell his goods. You can tell because of the unusual thickness of his coat." Elrohir observed, Elladan gave his brother a confused look. Elrohir reached over and opened the dwarf's coat up, revealing the abundance of money stuffed into his coat.

Elladan frowned, "What business does a dwarf have with Rivendell?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "You're not one for observing are you? Elrond-" Elladan noted how Elrohir didn't call Elrond Father, "is trying to make peace with the race of dwarves. So he has started by allowing trades from the North. Haven't you seen the dwarves coming into our realm?"

"No?" Elladan said, "And why should I? It is Father's business, not ours." He added bitterly. Elrohir looked at his brother in concern and Elladan pretended to be oblivious to his worry. Elladan stepped closer to the body, and with his foot rolled the body so the dwarf's face could be seen, "Anyway, we must figure out how we must get this body back to Rivendell." Elladan said.

Elrohir shook his head, "It is too far, and Father will intend to for set off for Mirkwood before nightfall."

Elladan's eyebrows furrowed, "The gates are just a couple of leagues away, I do not see the problem Elrohir?"

"We cannot travel on the main path to Rivendell in bare daylight. It will look suspicious, and it is seldom that few dare to roam around these areas, you and I know how dangerous it is. Also, the bond between elves and dwarves are not so stable as we would like to be. The majority of them still are wary of us." Elrohir sighed, "It would be unwise to carry the dead body of a dwarf around when it is the peak of day."

Elladan shoulders dropped, "You are right." He admitted, "What are we going to do?"

"I say." Elrohir began. Then he paused.

"You say what?" Elladan said, "Spit it out."

"I say we bury him."

Elladan gave his brother a very incredulous expression, "Are you mad?"

"No." His brother exclaimed simply, "I am not mad." Seeing that his brother wasn't so convinced he explained, "If we leave him here, his body will rot and his soul will stay wandering around these woods scaring the Valar out of people who are stupid enough to walk here."

"We don't have the proper equipment to bury him in the ground or-" He abruptly stopped. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at his brother, "Do not tell me your plan includes…"

"Yes. It is exactly what you are thinking."

* * *

><p><em>I know some of you were dying to see a little bit of elf action going on. Seriously, I wasn't planning to put any of that kind of stuff at least a chapter after 10. You saucy buggers. <em>

_Sorry, this chapter is more of a filler. Do not worry, the story will start to pick up in Chapter Four. You will see some tension going on between the Woodland Prince and the Rivendell Prince. We will be having a Elladan/Tauriel scene (Nothing romantic...*cough) as well. ALL WILL BE REVEALED!_

**_POSSESSIVE LEGOLAS WILL ALSO APPEAR. I PROMISE YOU THAT._**

_Mail me if you want to ask any questions, or review for opinions you would like to share with everyone. Hope you've had a good week._

_-Amidstrivendell _


	4. Laurewen

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_Laurewen_**

* * *

><p><em>It was amidst the twilight sky, and the sky was scarlet. The battle raged on bellow, and the screams, the clashing of swords pierced the empty silence that stretched over where she was. Tauriel found herself walking in the rubble and ruin of a castle, the snow blanketed ground crunching beneath her feet. The hairs at the back of her neck were erect, and every fiber of her screamed danger in her mind.<em>

_Suddenly she heard light footsteps scuffle behind her. Willing herself to turn around, she finds herself facing a small child, with locks of white blonde and eyes of galaxy green and blue. Her small, gentle hands was extended out for Tauriel._

"_Naneth?" she spoke, her voice soft and sweet._

_Tauriel froze her steps, her eyes wide and her hand mid-way to holding the child. "Laur__ë__wen?" She replied, calling out her name, although she knew nothing of the child, something familiar rose up within her, and she had the urge to cradle the child in her arms and take her away from the haunting place they stood in._

_Laur__ë__wen walked up to Tauriel and grasped her hand in hers, her galaxy eyes looked up to her emerald ones. "Be careful Mama, it's starting to come back again."_

_Tauriel frowned, confused, "What do you mean? What's coming to life __A'maelamin?"_

_Laur__ë__wen pointed to Tauriel's heart, "The execration of Bolg." Then, out of nowhere, Laur__ë__wen wielded a silver dagger in her hand and plunged the dagger into her stomach. Tauriel lurched forward, her body shutting down as the dagger drove deeper in her abdomen._

_The sweet, lilting voice of Laur__ë__wen had gone, replaced with the guttural gut-wrenching voice of an orc, "I have not left this world daughter of Mirkwood, and slowly, I shall continue to fulfil my curse, starting with your beloved Greenleaf-!"_

"STOP!"

Tauriel bolted upright upon her sheets, her hands flinging to her stomach. Her breaths were pant like and her eyes were wide with fear as the Laurëwen's words echoed in her head. She felt tears starting to fall down her face.

_It's not real. It's not real_ she said, echoing the words like a mantra in her mind. The galaxy eyes flashed through her mind.

Legolas who had just been out for a moment to speak with Faeron, bolted straight to Tauriel's side. As he reached out to touch her, Tauriel recoiled from him and scrambled away from him, "S-stay away!" She screamed, "He'll hurt you. He'll hurt you all!"

Legolas ignored her and gathered in her in his arms, not caring if she was screaming insults at him and fighting him to release herself from his embrace. "Let go of me!" she growled, although her kicks had weakened and her energy was draining fast.

"I can't." He whispered in her ear, his voice soft, trying to console her. When she was looking away, he glanced behind him and gestured to Faeron, who stood by the door, to come. Legolas looked at him with tear filled eyes as he hesitantly nodded his head, permitting him to do the one thing they had feared the most. _Too much could kill her_ Mithrandir had said to Faeron and Legolas when he had given them the enchantment spell.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Legolas hesitantly whispered "_lanta kaima_" and Tauriel fell limp in his arms, her cries of protest cut short.

Legolas looked up at his cousin, sorrowfully, "You know what to do."

* * *

><p><em>Four Weeks Before<em>

_Rivendell_

"I fear for myself as Tauriel begins to wake, and I can feel him shifting the shadows, amused."

Although the words weren't spoken with great expression, Elrond could see the small crack of fear in Thranduil's hard eyes. He had a talent of seeing through all that majesticness, nonchalance and indifference. The Elvenking was exceptionally talented at remaining to look impassive and devoid of emotion in the worst of situations. If Elrond didn't know better, he would view him as the same as Thranduil's subjects see him.

Uncaring.

"You shouldn't fear Thranduil. It is like you are the one suffering this curse not Tauriel." Elrond said, trying to put that sentence across as a half joke, but really he didn't want to say it in the tone he truly wanted to.

Shadows drifted on Thranduil's face as he turned away from the balcony, the moon casting a haunting glow upon him. The Elvenking's expression hardened, "Do not take me for a fool Elrond." He snapped, and the Rivendell Lord was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I don't." Elrond replied, calmly, "I just think you need to stop diving into deeper waters and then find yourself in the dark where there is very little chance I could guide you out again." He took a step towards his friend, "This is what _it _wants, to see you suffer to the brink of madness, and so far he is winning."

Thranduil's face softened, and the angry frown had turned into a sad one, "I am weak." He said softly, "I grow worse everyday Elrond; I am not longed for this world, and all I wish is to have a peaceful departure."

Elrond frowned, "You haven't told Legolas," Thranduil's eyes flickered to his, "Have you?"

The King shook his head, and then he looked upon the stars again, "I don't know how to without angering him or making him feel betrayed." He reached up for his crown and took it off, "It is a heavy burden to bear this crown, and I feel he needs more years before I can hand the crown to him."

Elrond sighed, "As a friend Thranduil, I ask you to think of the unexpected challenges your son will face when you have...departed from this word. I want you to think of the future."

"There may be no future for Mirkwood if he continues his romance with Tauriel." He gritted out, bitterly. Elrond remained silent, not knowing what to reply. Despite his attempts to deter Thranduil from the idea of Tauriel being his doom, the King clearly could not be consoled. Elrond swore he heard faint laughter coming from above.

Elrond was surprised at his bitter thoughts, however, and so he asked, "I thought you held Tauriel dearly? You speak of her as if she is the dirt caked underneath your fingernails."

Thranduil did not reply- Instead an idea drifted into the King's mind, "I do not wish for you to take me as someone who only takes and never gives." Thranduil began. Then he paused.

Elrond became slightly defensive, raising a questioning brow at him "What is it My Lord?"

"I want to see what future lies ahead for my son and Tauriel." Thranduil said, his glacier like eyes staring into Elrond's warm brown ones.

Elrond wasn't at all surprised by his request, but a certain fear rose upon him. He knew Thranduil could be a cold man, but if he told him the future, he feared to what lengths the Elvenking would do to deter the young Prince's heart from loving the auburn warrior.

But he also did not want to anger Thranduil himself.

"It is a blessing, but it is a dangerous gift I hold." Elrond warned him, "If I tell you the possible future, you will hold your word you shall not do anything drastic upon seeing what I am about to show you. Heed my advice Thranduil, for knowing the future can be fatal for some."

The King gave a brief nod of his head, "I will hold my word."

Elrond exhaled, and extended his hand out to the king. His brown eyes flickered up to his, "You know what to do."

Thranduil wrapped his hand around Elrond's. He squeezed his eyes shut as a blinding light swallowed them both. After a few seconds, the King opened his eyes and then the vision began.

He found himself outside the gates of Mirkwood, at the foot of the bridge, along with many distinguished Elves from the many lands of Middle Earth. All were cloaked in white, with cheerful expressions on their faces and excited chatter surrounded him. The sun was bright and the sky was cloudless.

This was the happiest he'd seen Mirkwood in a long time.

The gates were decorated with white snowdrops and roses of pure snow. His eyebrows furrowed. _There are times Mirkwood have been cloaked in white, and those times are when a matrimonial ceremonies. _

His eyes suddenly widened, _Marriage. _

"You look frightened." Elrond observed, who Thranduil had just realised was here with him. "Marriage is meant to be a joyful celebration, not a sad one."

Thranduil scowled, "I know that." He snapped. Then he softened a little, "There is something that tells me I do not partake in this part of Legolas' life." He said, his voice awfully quiet.

Elrond did not reply.

Before Thranduil could speak, the familiar groan of the gates opening rang through the air. Everyone fell silent as the gates revealed two, beautiful figures standing at the threshold with two familiar faces standing behind them.

Thranduil did not bother to suppress the gasp that escaped his lips when they stepped out into the light.

A pair of blue eyes and a pair of emerald eye stared straight past him, as the crowd cheered at the newly King and Queen of Mirkwood.

* * *

><p><em>Rivendell, Present<em>

"You do realise that we could have potentially poisoned that tree?" Elladan complained, "And Father will _eventually _ sense something is wrong."

Both brother's made their way through Rivendell as the sun had just began to set, "I am sure we didn't have a choice." Elrohir grumbled, "It's not as if we forced the tree to consume the corpse, he was perfectly happy with cooperating."

"That isn't the point!" Elladan claimed, "If the tree does fall sick, a disease will spread throughout the forest."

Elrohir halted his steps and looked at his brother, "You seem to have a very strong hate for dwarves." He said, not attempting to be discreet as a group of courtiers past by. Elladan, not caring about his manners, scowled at them. Hastily, they looked away and walked off out of his sight.

"No," Elladan declined, "I don't. I worry for the trees, that is all."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "Alright then." He said, but after a stern look from his elder brother, he piped down and said no more about the situation.

Unfortunately for the brother's, as they entered their home, the last person they wanted to meet with crossed paths with them. Elrond, who was just on his way to a council meeting, halted his tracks and turned to face his two sons. His peaceful expression had suddenly melted into horror as he took in his son's appearances.

Their usually, perfect chocolate hair was dishevelled, mud smudged their delicate, pale faces. Dark stains of blood had tainted their cloaks and shirt's, and their hands were smeared in dirt and dried blood. Elrond paled, "What on earth happened to you?"

"It is not our blood." Elladan said, assuring his Father, "We just ran into a little bit of trouble whilst we were out, no harm done."

Elrond looked at his sons with suspicion. Both of them were only smiling as if they just didn't bury a very heavy dwarf. Their Father only sighed, not bothering to push the situation any further, and it seemed like no harm had been done to them.

"Okay." He said, eventually accepting their very vague answer, "Off you go you two, prepare your things for we have a long journey ahead of us. I will not be joining you for dinner for I shall be at a council meeting. Afterwards you both shall meet me at the gate and then we shall set off for Mirkwood."

"Will Arwen be joining us?" Elrohir asked.

"No, she wishes to stay at home." Elrond replied. Elrohir accepted the answer, but Elladan noticed something flash in his eyes and the slight bad note of his voice. He also noticed that his Father had tensed up at the mention of Arwen.

"Is that all?" Elladan said, wanting to get out of his dirty garments.

"That'll be all." Elrond replied, dismissing his sons.

The two elves nodded respectfully, and turned the opposite direction. As they walked away, Elrond especially watched Elrohir who had seemed to develop a small limp. Deciding against questioning his sons more, he turned away and headed to The Hall of The Speaking Stars.

"That's the easy route gone then." Elrohir sighed, "Now that Arwen is not going to be with us we are going to be taking the fastest routes to Mirkwood."

"What is the matter in that?" Elladan asked his brother, slightly confused to his despair, "The Orcs have been quiet for awhile and I am sure no harm will come to us as we travel."

"You said that before we entered the forest near the hidden pass." Elrohir deadpanned, reminding his brother of his words, "And besides, why do we have to rush? We will be staying there for three months we have plenty of time!"

"I hear it's something about Thranduil." Elladan said. Then, a little closer to his brother's ear he whispered, "I've been told that the Elvenking had summoned Father because of a great darkness that looms over him."

Elrohir pushed his brother's head away, "And do you really believe that?"

Elladan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I only caught snippets of the conversation of the guards who stand outside my Father's chambers."

"You should know better than not to believe idle gossip. For all you know they could be making it up!" Elrohir claimed, "Just don't worry about it. It is Father's business, not ours, we are only there to smile, wave and look dashing."

"We aren't puppets."

"The world is a stage, and we are it's actors." Elrohir said as he opened the door to his chambers, "And besides my dear Brother, it is not like we don't already know how the whole thing works."

Before Elladan could reply, Elrohir had shut the door, leaving him outside, alone in the corridor, pondering on what Elrohir ment.

Shrugging, he turned away and went to prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Mirkwood, Present<em>

Their swords clashed fiercely as Legolas' anger poured into their duel.

It had been going on like this for a period of 10 minutes. Legolas had suddenly stormed up to Faeron and asked him for a duel, and before he could say his own opinion or kindly decline, Legolas had suddenly swung at him with his blades.

Faeron struggled to keep up. Although he knew all of his cousin's techniques, today he felt like he was fighting against a hurricane with a pathetic twig. He looked at Legolas to find any signs of anger, but his blue eyes remained impassive and his expression was devoid of all emotion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Faeron gritted out as he avoided a fatal swing from Legolas, who relentlessly continued, despite seeing his cousin struggling.

Legolas did not reply. Finally having enough, Faeron stepped forward to attack and caught Legolas out by disarming with his sword, the weapon landing on the ground with a large thud. Legolas looked at him and flushed in annoyance, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as it was a hot sweltering summer's day.

"What's gotten into you! You almost killed me!?" Faeron snapped, his hands gesturing to himself, losing his patience. "Instead of approaching me and swinging a damn sword at me, you should try calmly approaching me instead of swinging a sword at my head!"

Legolas had the decency to look up from the ground and look directly at Faeron, his eyes apologetic. It was rare that Faeron lost his patience, and it was highly unfair that Legolas was taking out all of his anger on him.

"I'm sorry." Legolas said quietly, "For taking it all out on you."

"Damn right you are." Faeron said, harshly. Then, after a few moments of glaring at him, he calmed down and softened his tone, although he was still slightly annoyed, "The least you could do is tell me what has caused you to be so upset?"

Legolas laughed, bitterly, "Upset is a weak word to describe how I truly feel."

Faeron beckoned him to sit down upon the grass, "Sit, for I feel you've been standing up long enough."

Legolas sat and settled down next to his cousin on the grass. Faeron embedded his sword on the ground, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

Faeron looked at Legolas, "Is this about what happened last night?"

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, "No, although that does add to my list." He said. Then he began explaining, "My Father- He summoned me to his chambers at the most unexpected of times, telling me that Lord Elrond and his sons will be coming here instead of us going to Imladris. Then Tauriel came into the conversation and suddenly he stated that he cannot allow love to prevail between me and her."

Legolas looked down, "His feelings were clear as cut glass. He wanted me to stay away from Tauriel. His last words to me were _Do not regret making me lift that banishment Legolas _before he drifted off."

Empathy flashed across Faeron's face, "Thranduil's heart was stolen away by Lady Idril, and it parted from him with her death. All that's left is ice." Faeron replied, sorrowfully.

Legolas scowled, although he wasn't directing it at Faeron, "I do not believe in such. My Father still has a heart. It has just been buried in dust, that is all. Mixed with the bitter past and the uncertain future, he is clouded with misjudgment." he said, determined not to believe his cousin's statement.

Faeron shook his head, "There is something missing to why the sudden judgment of Tauriel and the whole idea of your feelings."

Legolas gave Faeron a sideways glance, "What do you mean?"

Faeron sighed as he ripped blades of grass from the ground, "Ever since he returned from Rivendell, he has barely attended meetings with the privy council. Something has scared him, haunted him- it all must link back to Tauriel." He threw the grass in the air, and the blades fell like confetti. He looked at Legolas, "It must be the only explanation to why Uncle feels that way. I know Thranduil is one not to have drastic changes."

Legolas frowned, and a sense of foreboding swelled up within him, "What are you suggesting?" He asked, slowly, afraid to answer.

"Does your Father trust Tauriel?"

Legolas shook his head, "Ever since Erebor his trust was damaged by her disobedience." Legolas replied, "I admit the curse has a main part in it. Especially if we don't know what powers this curse holds, it looms over our heads like a dark cloud unwilling to go away. Even Mithrandir has no clue to what powers it holds."

Faeron's eyes narrowed, and his voice was laced with slight trepidation as he said, "He has seen something. Something he wished he never saw." Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"And what do you think he saw?"

"I think Elrond has shown him the future."

* * *

><p>Tauriel woke up to find a very fine cloak draped upon her chair. She frowned a little, knowing full well that the giver knew (assumably) her dislike receiving fine gifts. It wasn't because she had expectations; She didn't feel worthy to wear such fine things for someone in her standing. However, she let the matter slide and begrudgingly climbed out of her sheets, preparing for the day ahead.<p>

Today was the first time in weeks she was going training to get her back into shape for the week after she'd be back on duty as Captain. Oddly, she wasn't excited. _Maybe if I feel the familiar curve of my bow, I will be re-kindled _she thought, but she wasn't convinced herself.

As she was putting her gear on, a heavy knock thundered through the door. Frowning, as she made her way to the door, she quickly flattened out her slightly scrambled shirt and opened the door enough to create a small gap enough to see her company.

She was met with the sight of askew brunette hair and a pair of bored green eyes staring at her, "Nethraunien?" She said, surprised, "What brings you here?"

Nethraunien fished something out of his pockets. She watched amused as he awkwardly thrusted out a white cream envelope at her. Taking the envelope from his hands, she asked, "What's this?

"It's a personal invitation to the banquet from Faeron." Nethraunien explained, he fished another thing out of his pocket, "He also sent you this."

Confusion settled on Tauriel's face, "Why?" She flipped the envelope around so that the Mirkwood seal was facing her, "I already received a verbal invitation from Legolas."

Annoyance flashed in the younger elf's eyes, "Well, they aren't going to let some random person in claiming she is invited for all they know you could come from Mordor! They need some evidence." Nethraunien said sarcastically. Tauriel only rolled his eyes at his behaviour and snatched the parchment paper from his hands.

"Thanks." She said curtly, effectively dismissing him at the same time. However, when she looked up, there he still stood, with an expectant look on his face. He had that certain expression that gave the not so discreet hint that he thought her stupid.

"I didn't go through all this trouble just to be sent away with no award." He said, holding his hand out. Tauriel reached out and slapped his hand away, "Ow!"

"What do you mean?" She said incredulous, suspicion laced in her voice. The elfling raised his eyebrows, realising that she had no idea. Checking both ways to see if anyone was around, Nethraunien gestured to be let in her room. Tauriel quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Well I can't tell you out here!" He hissed, "Let me in.."

Tauriel glared at him, "No need to be rude Thraunie." She snapped. A look of surprise flashed across Nethraunien, but he quickly concealed it with a rather infuriating girn. Tauriel slowly opened the door, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the child as he strode into the room. When he turned to face hair, his eyes suddenly widened and his face went scarlet. Tauriel felt a flare of annoyance burst out in her, although she felt slightly embarrassed to how she did not notice how tight the shirt was around her chestal area.

"My eyes are up here! Not at my chest Nethraunien!" She snapped as she snapped her fingers in front of the boy. Embarrassed, he had the decency to avert his eyes and mumbled a small apology. Tauriel sighed, exasperated, "Just get on with it, I have things to attend to."

"Uncle Thranduil isn't happy with you." He dropped on her, bluntly. Tauriel looked at him, incredulous, _Nice way to drop it _she thought. He shrugged his shoulders, "What? You said you didn't have time to waste." He continued his explanation, "He was...hoping you wouldn't show at the banquet for the Rivendell family. Of course, Legolas does not know of this, and Faeron did not want to trouble him, because Legolas will, you know-" Tauriel glared at him. He put his hands up, "Okay! Okay! I am sorry." For dramatic effect, he coughed before continuing, "Faeron took it into his own hands and has invited you to accompany him to the banquet."

Tauriel only just stared at Nethraunien, slightly surprised, hurt and confused by this news. She was not particularly upset about the banquet- she was more bothered about what she had done to upset him. Tauriel had not seen him ever since she woke, and it's not like he showed his face around either. One thing she remembered was that if the Elvenking was upset about something he would confront her about it. Icy blue eyes that held hollowness flashed across her mind, but before she could chase it, the image disappeared.

"Okay." She just simply said, although questions hung at the tip of her tongue. She didn't want them to be answered by someone who was notorious for causing trouble and infuriating others.

"Is that all?" She said, checking if Nethraunien had any more messages or news to relay to her. He shook his head and gave her a small smile before he dismissed himself and walked out of the door, closing it with a dramatic bang.

Tauriel waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps near by. She went over to her desk, sat down and read the parchment paper first, the royal seal staring at her in the face. Words written in silver ink stared at her, and a small note was attached behind it. Tauriel detached the note and placed it down on the desk and read the parchment paper.

_Dear Tauriel,_

_If my petulant little brother hasn't told you by now, then I shall be suprised and I have been killed by a leaf. However, if he hasn't then I shall explain:_

_I know that Legolas has invited you to the banquet, and it would disappoint him so if you were not to show. My Uncle, I admit is a very mysterious and unpredictable man. I do not know why, but ever since his return from Rivendell, he has been inexplicably wary of you. If I was someone who chose to keep my head, I would never have sent you this note __**or **__this invite. However, since I suddenly feel like taking the risk, I am practically asking an hour of standing amidst the painful scrutiny of The Elvenking by inviting you alone. I am allowed to invite one person and that person shall be you._

_I shall see you at the feast, or maybe soon when I drop by to forcefully feed you your medicines. Do not disappoint me fire locks. Think of this as a small gift for putting up with my terrible jokes for an unbelievable amount of time. _

_-Faeron_

_Also, before I forget, the mahogany box beside your cloak holds jewelry my Mother once owned. Please wear them with pride, for they are gems of pure starlight. Also, the cloak is another of mine. Not Legolas'. _

Tauriel put the note down on the desk, and next she picked up the cream envelope. Flipping it so that another royal seal faced her, gently ripping it open, the invite effortlessly sliding out of the paper, fluttering onto her desk. Picking it up, she immediately noticed that the parchment paper was decorated with silver leaves and dried out daffodils. Turning it over, gold, cursive ink stared at her, challenging:

"_You have been privileged a great honour for you have been invited to sit at the King's table in honour of the House of Imladris. The event will commence when the sun has set on the 21st night of July." _She read out loud to no one but herself. Slowly she put the cream paper down, and along with the paper, he head fell onto the desk. She banged her head once or twice on the desk to check her sanity.

"Pardon my insanity in a world sane!" She muttered to the spirits of Valar.

All these words spun around in her head. She glanced at the window to look at high how the sun was.

Abruptly, she stood up from her chair and made out of the room, because the inside of Mirkwood had suddenly felt troubling and unsafe. _Maybe a couple of arrows and some daggers will help clear my mind_, she thought as she headed to the direction of the main gate.

* * *

><p>The arrows zipped through the air, the tips embedding themselves perfectly on target with a small thud. Tauriel smiled widely, <em>At least my aim hasn't gone from me <em>she thought as she shot another arrow. Five minutes ago, the hunger of holding a weapon hadn't appealed to her, but as soon as she gripped the familiar, smooth curve of her bow, a shock of oldness and longing shot up her arm, and suddenly all her doubt and worry had melted away.

Suddenly a shout of protest broke her peaceful silence, and it had sounded like it had come from down the hill where the lower training fields were. Frowning, she lowered her bow and went to check out the source of the noise.

Peeking over the hill, she saw two figures rolling around on the grass fighting. She recognised the flash of blonde and brunette hair. Rolling her eyes, she hooked her bow on her back and started to make her way down the hill.

Faeron and Legolas were too occupied in their duel to notice her. When she reached the foot of the hill, she caught their attention by dramatically coughing. Springing apart, both elves looked up from the ground as the amused elleth stood there with a small smile upon her face.

They hastily got up from the grass and went over to greet her, "Tauriel!" Faeron said first. He shaded his eyes and then looked up to the sun, "You're here early." He commented.

"Yes, I just wanted to shoot some arrows or two to clear my mind." She replied, slightly forcing a fake smile. Legolas noted this and narrowed his eyes, but did not say anything for the benefit of her. Faeron, on the other hand didn't note her forced smile.

"Well!" He clapped his hands together, "I am very so sorry I cannot floor you with my amazing skills-" Tauriel and Legolas rolled their eyes at this, "-But I must go and teach some elflings how not to poison someone more than they already are! I leave you in the most skilled hands of Legolas."

_I can second that._ Tauriel thought. Suddenly realising what she just mentally said, she internally kicked herself, _It was just a dream. Nothing real!_

Legolas smirked, and then glanced at Tauriel with that certain look that sent shivers down her spine, "Skilled hands indeed." _Oh my._

Faeron's face wrinkled in mock disgust, "Please don't. I didn't mean to put it that way. I don't need to know what you two do in your spare time."

Tauriel punched brunette elf in the arm, "_Amin feuya ten' lle!_" She said, half joking. Although she was slightly irked by his comment. Legolas only smiled and winked at Tauriel, who attempted to glare at him, but faltered when his eyes slightly darkened.

"I shall take my leave! May the winds be…_pure _when we meet!"

"Faeron!"

As he walked away, he laughed and made ridiculous kissing noises as he strode away. Legolas and Tauriel only laughed and rolled their eyes. The laughter died away and suddenly awkward silence ensued between them.

"So…"

"So…" Tauriel said, "Where would you like to start?"

Legolas grinned wickedly, and Tauriel she swore his eyes just twinkled in mischief, "We shall start with contact work."

* * *

><p><em>I am very, very sorry for the delay. The reason being is because I've been very busy and I've had some difficulties with this chapter. I had to re-draft a lot. Anyway, updates will be every weekend (<strong>IF <strong>__possible) and cobwebs, dirty secrets will be revealed as the story starts to FINALLY progress. I thought it would've been interesting for you to find out to why Thranduil was spooked by the idea of our lovely auburn haired elleth ever having a relationship with his son. _

_PM for any questions or pop some suggestions in whilst you review, because it would be nice to see what the readers want. __Thanks for reading and have a good weekend!_

IdrisandGreeleafs

_Sneak Peek for Chapter Five:_

* * *

><p>"So I hear that a certain Rivendell Prince shall also be attending the banquet."<p>

Legolas scowled at his cousin, who only shot back with a grin, "I am beyond excited for their arrival." He deadpanned as he yanked a dagger out from it's holder upon the wall. Faeron only rolled his eyes and sighed as, unlike his cousin, carefully unsheathed his sword from his scabbard.

"Are you just envious that he will be taking the spotlight from you with his charming smile and his dashing looks?" Faeron said, mimicking a lovesick girl, making ridiculous swooning noises.

"I really am." Legolas said in sepulchral tones, "My beauty is certainly threatened."

Faeron laughed, "And what is your battle plan?" 

"I shall charm him with such force that when I am done, he will be left lying limply on the ground, trying to remember his own name." Legolas said so seriously that Faeron almost believed him. But after a few moments, he dropped the act and smiled, reaching over to his cousin and patted him heartedly on his back, "I am only joking." He said, "Besides, I do not want to level myself with him. I am not that arrogant. I mean, imagine living with someone who just gloats about how good they are all the time."

"I can certainly imagine." Faeron said underneath his breath. When he saw the slightly reproachful look Legolas gave him, Faeron only returned with an innocent grin and shrugged his shoulders, "What?" He said, feigning innocence. The blonde elf scowled at him and threw the glove he wasn't wearing at Faeron's face.


End file.
